$\dfrac{2}{6} - \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{2 \times 2}{6 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{4}{12}} - {\dfrac{3}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{4} - {3}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{1}{12}$